Please, dont let me
by marcynoche
Summary: Hola, como ven soy marcynoche, si les gusto comenten, actualizare cada semana, y si no, les dejare una nota, si no les gusta me dicen para ahi cortarle ok? gracias y espero que les guste!, la historia trata de la vida de los personajes antes de la guerra, preo se situa principalmente en Marceline y Marshall Lee. Dusfrutenla :D
1. Chapter 1 - YO

YO

(Tú eres lo que elijes ser)

Sabía desde pequeño que la vida no iba a ser fácil, y al parecer tenía razón. Parecía que a mi familia ya ni le importaba, mi mama, trabajando o con sus amigas, mi papa, en otro país ya que lo transfirieron, la vida para un chico de 18 años no era tan sencilla, bueno… para mí. Nunca valore lo que es ser humano significaba para mí.

Estaba en tercer año de prepa cuando todo ocurrió, -Marshall!-, volteé, eran mis amigos, Alejandro y Lucas, -¡Qué onda¡ Cómo se la pasaron en vacaciones?- les pregunte emocionado, -Bien, bien- me contesto Lucas con una sonrisa en la cara, -Oye viejo…¿supiste que van a entrar nuevos compañeros esta año?- dijo Alejandro con una mueca, -Mmmmm la verdad no, pero ya que-, en eso sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

Sip, 3 B era mi grado ahora, al entrar al salón era el típico primer día de clases, todas las chavas abrazándose y los chavos presumiendo que tanto hicieron en vacaciones. Claro, todas venían a abrazarme, preguntarme como me había ido y todo el show. Al parecer les gustaba mi cabello negro, mis ojos café oscuro, mi sonrisa, era el tipo galán de la secundaria, pero no me aprovechaba de eso…bueno…a veces.

Una semana después de entrar a clases, un prefecto abrió la puerta del salón, -Buenos días a todos. Al parecer tienen una nueva compañera.- Anuncio él. Todo el salón quería ver a la nueva compañera, yo solo quería terminar el trabajo para ya irme, así que no pude demasiada atención. –Ella es Fionna y como estamos a principios de año se sentara en el número 40- ¿QUEEEE? Pensé, volteando a ver a la tal Fionna. Mis ojos se iluminaron, era una chica muy linda, con cabello rubio, un largo y ondulado, ojos azules, alta, delgada con cintra pequeña y cadera ancha. Era muy linda, pero no al parecer no era mi tipo. Traía unos jeans rosas ajustados, converse blancos y una blusa blanca pegadita que decía ¨LOVE¨ con letras anchas rosas, se veía muy ¨fresa¨ por así decirlo. Para un rokero como yo…no quedaría. Sabía que hablarle no sería problema, ya que se sentaría en frente de mí.

Después de anunciar eso, el prefecto salió. –Bienvenida Fionna, toma asiento en el número 40, y los demás por favor recórranse un lugar, gracias.- dijo la profesora. –Está bien- contesto Fionna con una voz suave. Su carita de inocente era lo más lindo de ella. Dejo su mochila y antes de sentarse me sonrió.

Claro que no faltaba alguien que quisiera robar chicas o sí?, pues claro, Gumball, estaba celoso de que Fionna tocara sentarse en frente de mí, a él le gustaba Fi, pues al parecer la conocía desde hace tiempo, pero al parecer ella no lo reconocía. Gumball y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien que digamos.

Al parecer Fionna era muy sociable ya que no le costó mucho hacer nuevos amigos, pero yo aún no armaba el valor para hablarle. –Con que Fionna ¿eh?- de dije algo nervioso. Ella volteo hacia atrás y sonrió, -Con que algo lento ¿eh?- me dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de la cara, -¿Como que algo lento?- le conteste molesto, -Pues, eh estado viendo que no dejas de mirarme ¿y hasta ahorita se te ocurrió hablarme?- me dijo con una mueca en el rostro, -Pensé que no sería tan difícil- me dijo con una voz más relajada y suave. Tomo mis cachetes y los apretó, después se volteo a la clase.

Varios días ya habían pasado desde que entro Fionna al salón. No costó mucho trabajo hablarle y al parecer yo le gustaba. Claro que los chicos no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Me gustaba jugar con su cabello ya que a ella le molestaba. No me llamaba tanto la atención porque era demasiado dulce, buena y cariñosa. Pero había algo misterioso en ella, como un gran secreto.

Ese mismo día, la maestra de ciencias eligió a varios equipos al azar y toque con Fionna y Susan. –Oyes… ¿y si nos juntamos en tu casa Fi?- pregunto Susan emocionada, -Claro…- contesto Fionna algo insegura.

Esa tarde quedamos de vernos a las 4:30, pero se me ocurrió llegar un poco antes. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Aun no es hora!- dijo Fi mientras se cepillaba el cabello y abría la puerta. –Entonces, ¿me dejaras afuera?- le dije poniendo mi carita tierna. –Pff ya que…entra- me dijo molesta.

Su casa era genial, de dos pisos y muy amplia. Se escuchaba un fuerte ruido que venia del sótano… era… ¿música?, -¿Qué es eso? ¡Suena genial!- dije con una gran sonrisa, -¡Oh!, lo siento ¿está muy fuerte?, pues es mi hermana y su banda, les dije que no subieran tanto el volumen y…- no la pude dejar terminar de hablar, -¿Tu hermana tiene una banda? ¡Genial!, ¿puedo ir a velos mientras llega Susan?- pregunte emocionado, -Claro- dijo Fionna mientras se dirigía a la compu, -Están abajo- dijo volteándose.

Baje las escaleras y vi a toda la banda, eran eran puros hombres, solo una chica linda tocando el bajo, pero estaba de espaldas. Al voltearse me di una gran sorpresa. -¿QUEEEE?- no pude evitar gritarlo, pero con el ruido no se escuchó mi voz. Mis ojos se iluminaron, tenía el cabello negro, largo y ondulado, ojos azules, alta y delgada, con cintura pequeña y cadera ancha. ¡Era Fi!, pero, no podía ser ella, aparte de que Fionna estaba arriba, esta chica traía puestos unos jeans negros ajustados, unos converse gris con negro, una blusa gis con letras negras que decían ¨ROCK¨ y unas pulseras geniales, aparte, Fi tiene el cabello rubio y ella negro, pero por todo lo demás era ella! Era la chica más genial y linda que había visto, aparte tocaba el bajo y era vocalista en una banda, era…!perfecta!, -Marshall, ¡ya llego Susan!-, grito Fionna desde arriba.

Subí sorprendido, tanto que Susan me pregunto que me pasaba, -Fionna…... ¿!porque no nos dijiste que tenías una gemela?!-


	2. Chapter 2- CONFUSIONES

**Hola mis aventureros, como se la pasaron? Espero que el capi anterior les haya gustado, ya que es el primero de los primeros que he escrito así que por mi falta de experiencia espero que no haya salido tan mal jeje, bueno aquí les dejo el capi de la semana y espero que les guste :D**

_CONFUSIONES_

_(HAY VECES EN QUE LA VIDA ES UNA CONFUSION)_

-¡¿Una gemela!?- pregunto Susan algo confundida, -Mmmmmm, pues yo no quise que se enteraran así…- dijo Fionna nerviosa, -¿Cómo que así? Si cuando te preguntábamos si tenías hermanos nos ignorabas- le dije molesto, -Ok, Ok- dijo Fi poniéndonos en orden, -Bueno, su nombre es…- en eso, se escuchaba un fuerte ruido y una linda voz cantando. -¡Ya cállate!- grito Fionna enfurecida. –Jejejejeje, lo siento Fi- se escuchó una voz desde el sótano, -¿En que estaba?- pregunto Fi, -Su nombre- dijimos Susan y yo a la vez, -A si, se llama Marceline- dijo Fionna sobándose el brazo. -Y no nos parecemos tanto aparte, digo, a ella le gusta la música rock, el negro, tocar el bajo, salirse sin permiso y pues yo soy todo lo contrario a ella- dijo Fionna aclarando la situación. –Y que ella tiene el cabello negro y tu rubio- dije complementando, -Pues como veras Marshall, así nacimos, y es con lo que nos diferencian- Dijo Fi mientras se veía su cabello.

Cuando terminamos de aclarar la situación de Marceline, ya nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo, -Oyes fi, ¿tienes cinta?- pregunto Susan mientras intentaba pegar unos papeles con resistol, -Al parecer no, creo que tenemos que ir a comprarla, solo que la papelería esta algo lejos- dijo Fionna, -Esta bien- respondió Susan, -Y Marshall, ¿te podrías quedar mientras vamos?- dijo complementando, -Claro- les respondí-. Cuando ellas se fueron intente concentrarme, solo que la música me ganaba, era genial. Baje para escuchar mejor, pero claro que ellos no me vieron, estaba escondido en las escaleras y empezó una música, sonaba como un violín, después Marceline empezó a cantar:

-**I go ooo ooo, you go ah ah, lalala alala, I can't lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie**-**, **comenzó a cantar mientras tocaba el bajo, -**I wanna wanna wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop, gimme gimme gimme wathcha got got cuz I can't wait wait wait an more, don't even talk about the consequence cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**- canto y volteo a ver al guitarrista, -**And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think, think cuz you're the only one who's in my mind I'll never ever let you leave me- **se volvio a voltear y siguio cantando con emocion, -**I'll try to stop time for ever ever, never what to hear you say god bye.- **volvio a voltear a ver al guitarrista y siguio cantando, -**I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you, I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow I can't forget you, going crazy from the moment I meet you- **se volteo y siguio tocando el bajo.-**Untouched, uh and I need you so much, see you, breath you I want to be you lalala alalala, you can take take take take take time time, to live live the way you gotta gotta live your life, gimme gimme gimme all of you you don't be scared ****Of seeing through the loneliness I want it more more more** **Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right cuz in the end its only you and me and no one else is going to be around to answer all the questions left behind and you and I are ment to be so even if the world falls down today you still got me to hold you up up, and I will never let you down down- **puso una cara triste pero nadie se daba cuenta,y termino de cantar. – **I feel so** **untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow I can't forget you, going crazy from the moment I met you,** **Untouched uh , untouched, untouched, uh alala alala, untouched.- **termino de cantar cabisbaja, -Ok, listo chicos ya pueden descansar, solo voy por un vaso de agua y ya ok?- dijo Marceline, -Esta bien linda- contesto el guitarrista, ¿linda?, pensé, será su novio no? Mmm quien sabe. En eso llego Fionna y Susan y subí corriendo lo más rápido que pude al cuarto. – ¿Terminaste?- pregunto Susan, -Pues de hecho las estaba esperando chicas- les dije tratando de sonar convincente, -Genial- dijo Fionna con tono sarcástico. –Oyes Fi… ¿Dónde están los jugos?- se escuchó una voz desde la cocina, -No lo sé tal vez ya se acabaron- respondió Fionna, en eso Marceline entro al cuarto y se detuvo cuando nos vio. -¿y ellos son…..?- pregunto Marceline confundida, -A pues, ella es Susan y él es Marshall- dijo Fionna mientras nos presentaba, -A ok, hola soy Marceline, pero díganme Marcy ok?- dijo ella sonriendo, -Mmmm claro Marcy- le dije nervioso, -Jeje eres lindo- me contesto con una sonrisa sincera, -jeje, pues, gracias- le conteste sonriendo. Solo notaba que Fionna nos miraba con rabia, estaba casi a punto de estallar cuando…-¡Oye linda ya baja!, ¿tenemos que ensayar recuerdas?- se escuchó una voz desde el sótano, -Si, si ya voy viejo- dijo Marcy mientras se daba la vuelta. Yo solo veía como se alejaba, era muy linda, era la chica con la que yo soñaba, pero al parecer, ella le pertenecía a alguien más, pero, no por mucho.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Fionna me pregunto cómo le había parecido Marcy, -Pues, es muy linda…- le dije tímido y sonrojado, -Ay viejo, pues lastima, ya que tiene novio- dijo Fionna mientras se sentaba, -Es el guitarrista de la banda ¿no?- le pregunte dudoso, -A pues….espera, ¿Cómo sabes que es el guitarrista? ¿Acaso los estabas espiando?- dijo Fionna enojada mientras se levantaba de su lugar y aventaba su suéter al piso, -Ay, lo siento cálmate- le dije mientras la sosteria de los brazos y la sentaba, -Mmmm, pues la verdad los vi platicando y así, entonces…. ¿si es el guitarrista no?- le pregunte, -Pues, de hecho si, se llama Ash,- dijo Fionna mientras sacaba sus libros de la mochila. -¿Ash? Conque ese es su nombre ¿eh?- dije cabizbajo, -Jeje, ¿por qué?, ¿celoso?- me dijo Fi con una sonrisa, -Ay, como crees Fi- dije tratando de sonar convincente.

Gumball intentaba hablarle a Fionna, pero ella parecía muy tímida cuando el intentaba decirle algo, al parecer se llevaban muy bien. Como siempre, Fionna no tardó mucho en encontrar una mejor amiga y así fue, ella era Bonnibel, le decían dulce chica porque era muy amable y responsable, tenía un gran amor por la ciencia, era muy educada y claro, casi siempre la encontrabas mascando chicle rosa, era su favorito igual que a Gumball, no se la verdad que le ven las chicas a ese cara de chicle, pero bueno, ya que.

-Así que Marshall, se nota que no respetas la privacidad de otros ¿verdad?-, -¿De qué hablas Gumball?- le pregunte molesto, -Pues, Fionna me platico que andabas espiando a su hermana, bueno, no me gustan los chismes ni nada de eso, por eso te pregunto bien- me contesto el intentando sacarme una respuesta, -Yo no te dije nada a ti Gumball, yo le estaba platicando a Bonnibel, y al parecer esa conversación no te incumbía- dijo Fionna mientras se sentaba, -Pues, perdón, por si se te había olvidado, Bonnibel es mi hermana, y yo le iba a platicar algo y cuando llegue, escuche eso- contesto Gumball intentando zafarse de la mirada celeste de esa chica, -Si viejo, se lo que se siente tener una hermana gemela, así que lo que le tengas que preguntar a Marshall, no te incumbe- le dijo Fionna.

Esa tarde, fui a casa de Fionna, ya que nos íbamos a juntar toda la semana para hacer el proyecto. Fionna me pidió que bajara al sótano para ir por una cuerda, cuando se escuchó un ruido, -¡¿QUE?!- grito Marcy enfurecida,-Ya, linda cálmate, solo era un osito de peluche-, dijo Ash intentando calmar a Marcy, -¡BUENO PARA TI ERA UN OSITO DE PELUCHE PERO PARA MI NO! ¿COMO SE TE OCURRIO VENDER A HAMBO PARA COMPRARTE UNA NUEVA GUITARRA?- grito Marcy aún más enfurecida, -Jajajaja, ¿le pusiste nombre a tu osito?- dijo Ash riéndose en su cara, -¡AAAAAA! ¡ERES INCREIBLE!- grito Marcy, -¿Sabes qué?- dijo más calmada, -¿Qué linda?- contesto Ash mientras tocaba unas notas en su ´nueva guitarra´. En eso Marcy le arrebato la guitarra a Ash y la estrello contra el piso, -¿PERO QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?- dijo Ash mientras se levantaba del sillón, -Y a la otra, a ver si vuelves a tomar mis cosas- dijo Marcy sonriendo mientras se iba,-¡Ándele papa!- dije sonriendo, en eso escuche pasos que venían subiendo las escaleras y me fui corriendo al cuarto, -¿Y la cuerda?- pregunto Susan sin voltear, -Mmmm, pues no la encontré- le dije nervioso, -¿No la encontraste o no la buscaste por andar espiado a mi hermana otra vez?- dijo Fionna sonriendo, no me dejo contestarle cuando..-¿Quién me andaba espiando?- dijo Marcy mientras se comía una manzana bien roja. –Pues, pregúntale a Marshall- dijo Fionna riendo, -Con que espiándome ¿eh?- dijo Marcy checando su manzana, -Lo, lo siento, pues es que, yo…..iba al sótano y pues…..ya sabes….escuche un poco de tu conversación con Ash y pues….-le dije nervioso y rascándome la nuca, -Si, está bien- dijo Marcy cabizbaja, -Marcy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Fionna preocupada, -Si, bueno, no, es que, Ash…..vendió a Hambo- dijo Marcy triste, -¡¿QUEEE?! ESE DESGRACIADO! LO VOY A MATAR!- grito Fionna, mientras se ponía roja de la ira, -No, Fi- dijo Marceline aun triste, -¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Tú querías mucho a Hambo- contesto Fionna confundida, -Si, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya lo hice pagar ¿verdad Marshall?- dijo Marcy sonriendo, -Jajaja, si de hecho creo que le dolió- dije divertido, -¿a qué se refieren?- preguntó Fionna, -Pues al parecer Ash vendió a Hambo para comprarse la guitarra de sus sueños, así que la tome de sus manos y la estrelle contra el piso mientras el gritaba desesperado- dijo Marcy con una sonrisa audaz, -Jajajaja, que bueno- dijo Fi riéndose, -Oyes Marcy, ¿cómo es que con un solo osito de peluche, Ash se pudo comprar una guitarra carísima?- pregunto Susan mientras intentaba pegar un cartón con cinta. Marceline volteo a ver a Fionna nerviosa y Fi la miraba igual, -Eso es algo que aún no pueden saber- dijo Marcy son dejar de ver a Fionna, Fi solo asintió con la cabeza, ambas tenían un gran secreto oculto.

**Bueno mis aventureros, eso es todo por esta semana y como verán, Marcy y Fionna tienen un secreto demasiado misterioso.**

**La canción que canto Marcy se llama ¨**_**UNTOUCHED¨**_** y la cantan THE VERONICAS, escúchenla esta genial. Espero que este Capi les haya gustado y no se les olvide comentar ok? Como dije anteriormente, si no les gusto díganlo en los comentarios y ahí le corto a la historia si? Y si les gusto díganme. Está bien, hasta la próxima semana.**

**BYE :D**


	3. Chapter 3- DUDAS

**Hola mis aventureros, en este capi me inspire un poquito, tampoco digo que sea el mejor pero bueno jiji, espero que les guste y por favor comenten ¿ok? Gracias**

* * *

_**DUDAS**_

**_(LA VERDAD, LA VIDA ES UNA DUDA)_**

Desde ese día, ese día en que Ash peleo Marcy, su relación ya no va tan bien como solía serlo, bueno, eso a mí no me incumbe tanto, pero si me involucra un poco. Desde que Marcy y Ash ya no se llevan tan bien, Marcy andaba triste y algo deprimida, y yo odiaba verla así, casi no llevaba mucho tiempo de conocerla, solo varios días, pero esa chica me toco el corazón. Aún no he podido sentir lo que yo sentía al ver a Marcy, entrar al cuarto, tan bella y fresca, simplemente hermosa, y saber que un idiota como Ash le había roto el corazón. He conocido a muchas chicas en mi vida, y valla que ha sido larga, pero jamás he sentido lo que Marceline Abadeer me hacía sentir, ni siquiera con Ashley.

-Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar entre nosotros?- pregunto Ash preocupado, -Aaaa, ¿ahora si te importo?- dijo Marcy con tono sarcástico y triste, -Claro que me importas linda- contesto Ash confundido, -¿Por qué crees que no?- dijo él. –Porque tu orgullo vale más que yo- dijo Marcy a punto de llorar pero se contuvo de las lágrimas, -Ay, linda, te amo con toda mi vida y mi alma, y te cuidare y no dejare que nadie te lastime ni te traicione jamás, y claro que no vales más que mi orgullo- dijo Ash mientras la abrazaba. Marceline no pudo más y se abrió en llanto. No podía creer que ella creyera las palabras de ese desgraciado, yo solo quería cuidarla, pero ella se hacía daño sola.

-Así que… ¿nos vamos a juntar hoy?- pregunto Susan, -Lo siento, hoy no puedo- contesto Fionna, -Pero el proyecto se entrega en 3 días, y aun no lo hemos terminado- contesto Susan alterada, -Cálmate Susy, si quieren tú y Marshall se pueden juntar hoy, es que yo tengo asuntos que resolver - dijo Fionna mientras miraba el piso con una mirada matadora. –Pff, ok, entonces, ¿hoy si puedes Marshall?- pregunto Susan ya cansada, -Mmmm, si claro, entonces hasta hoy en la tarde Susan- le dije mirando con desconfianza a Fi, ya que ella seguía mirando el piso.

Fui a casa de Fionna para recoger el proyecto y terminarlo con Susan, -¡Oye Fi, ya llegue!- grite mientras tocaba la puerta. Vi que la puerta se estaba abriendo, y cabello negro se vio, -Oh, hola Marcy, ¿esta Fionna?- pregunte nervioso -Oh, no, ella salió, pero se va a tardar un rato, ¿quieres pasar?- me pregunto mientras abría más la puerta, -Claro- le dije mientras avanzaba. -¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco triste- le pregunte, -No, no lo estoy- dijo ella mientras miraba el piso -¿Ash?- pregunte, ella me miro con sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza. -Y si simplemente expresas lo que sientes, ya sabes, con una canción o algo así- le dije, ella sonrió. –Ok, pero solo si tu cantas conmigo, piensa en una persona y expresa lo que sientes ¿ok?- me dijo mientras me daba un micrófono, -Está bien- le respondí con una sonrisa. Eso no será difícil pensé, -Yo empiezo- le dije. Empecé a tocar unas notas en el piano y comencé a cantar inspirado. –**No basta con que te ame que devuelva sonrías y respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira, es algo que me está matando lento y tú sabes porque- **cante inspirado, le hice una señal a Marcy para que cantara, -**Por qué de frente me miras y a mi espalda me olvidas sales corriendo buscándote donde esconder, ese momento de quedarnos solos y querer romper-** canto ella mientras cerraba los ojos, -**Y cuando llega la noche, me encuentro a solas conmigo llorar no me da el alivio ni tu silencio lo es- **cante, -**Por más que busco motivos de que quieras huir, pues ya tu amor no es el mismo y yo me muero por ti…- **canto Marcy, -**Y bueno, el sol ha salido y veo la risa en los niños y mi dolor ya no sale y no sale jamás, siento esa envidia por la gente que no está en mi lugar- **cante yo mientras tocaba el piano y ella la guitara, -**No sé si deba enfrentarte y que me digas que pasa aunque es muy obvio que por mí ya no sientes nada, si yo sé que nunca te he fallado, solo di porque-** canto triste, -**El amor no se cuestiona-** cante, -**Y convencerte yo sé, que soy yo quien se hace daño- **canto Marcy, -**Por consecuencia a ti también- **cante, -**Si tus razones caducan aquí yo estaré- **canto ella, -**Pero no me hagas más daño, que yo a ti no te lo hare..-**cante, -**Y cuando llega la noche la noche, me encuentro a solas conmigo- **cantamos los dos, -**Llorar no me da el alivio- **canto ella, -**Ni tu silencio lo es, por más que busco motivos de que quieras huir, pues ya tu amor no es el mismo el mismo- **cantamos juntos, -**Y yo me muero por ti-** canto ella, -**Y yo me muero por ti, ohhh- **cante,-**ohhhhh- **canto ella -**Y cuando llega la noche la noche me encuentro a solas conmigo- **cantamos, -**Llorar no me da el alivio- **canto ella, -**Ni tu silencio lo es, por más que busco motivos de que quieras huir, pues ya tu amor no es el mismo el mismo- **cantamos, -**Y yo me muero….-** termino de cantar Marcy mientras veía triste el piso y tocábamos las ultimas notas. –Ves, hacemos buena pareja ¿no?- me pregunto mientras dejaba la guitarra en su lugar e intentaba forzar una sonrisa, -Pues claro- le respondí. -¿Y en quien te inspiraste para cantar?- pregunte mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba ¨que idiota¨, -Ya sabes- contesto ella con una mirada dulce, -Ash, ¿y tú?- dijo ella. En eso sonreí para mí, mire el piso y voltee con ella con ese mirada dulce, -En alguien especial- me limite a decir.

* * *

Esa tarde fui a casa de Susan para hacer el proyecto, -¡! YA LLEGUE!- grite, -¡Oh!, claro pasa- me contesto Susan. Ya habían pasado tiempo desde que llegue. Cuando terminamos lo que nos tocaba hacer del proyecto Susan y yo nos pusimos a platicar. Yo notaba sus ojitos tristes, esos ojitos inocentes color violeta, y su cabello castaño cubriendo parte de su cara. –Oye Marshall- me dijo, -¿Mande?- le conteste, -¿Te has enamorado?- me pregunto dudosa, yo miraba sus ojos y sabía que era serio, no se trataba de ninguna broma. Me extrañaba que preguntara eso, la verdad no sabía que contestarle, solamente por mi cabeza podía ver a Marceline, -¿Por qué preguntas?- le dije dudoso, -Es que he notado que al parecer, te gusta Marcy ¿no?- me dijo aún más seria,-Mmmmm, pues…-intente contestarle, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca en ese momento -Bueno, tampoco es que me incumba ni nada de eso, solamente es pura curiosidad, perdón si te incomodó mi pregunta, enserio lo siento- me dijo intentando desviar su mirada de la mía y volteándose para sacar algunos libros de la mochila.-No, está bien- le conteste, -Pues creo que si-, ella solo me miro, pero no con sorpresa, si no con una sonrisa.

Cuanto iba camino a mi casa me topé con Marcy, ella iba caminando sola, por la calle y ya estaba oscuro, -¿Y qué haces a estas horas tan solita por la noche?- le pregunte con una sonrisa. Ella se detuvo y volteo sonriendo, -Y, ¿tú qué haces siguiéndome a estas horas por la noche?- me contesto sonriendo, -¿Qué? Yo no te estaba siguiendo, yo estaba pasando por aquí y tú estabas allí…- no me dejo terminar cuando, -Jejeje, yaa, tranquilo, no te esponjes- me dijo riendo, -Ayy loquilla, me asustas- le conteste abrazándola por los hombros. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que me la tope, caminamos un rato por la plaza y compramos un helado, todo iba muy bien, con risas y bromas, abrazos y payasadas. Cuando llegamos al extremo de la plaza nos encontramos a Ash, -Oye, ¿ese no es Ash?- le pregunte mientras intentaba ver con más claridad ya que estaba oscuro, -A… si- contesto Marcy mientras volteaba, -Oye, Ash, quería decirte… !¿QUEE?!- grito Marceline mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas, -Ayy, linda yo…- contesto Ash mientras tenia abrazada a otra chica, -¡Ahh! Ese fue el colmo Ash, se acabó, ¡eres todo un tonto y has arruinado mi vida!- dijo Marcy mientras lloraba, -Pero, pero no toda- dijo Ash intentando defenderse, -¡SE ACABO NIÑO TONTO!- grito Marceline mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos de la ira igual que ella y se iba caminando, -Pero, ¿pero que rayos te sucede Ash?- le dije enojado ya que él estaba besando a otra chica.

-Ya Marcy, no llores, ese desgraciado no merece tus lágrimas, eres muy linda para andar con alguien así- le dije intentando consolarla, -Gracias viejo, pero lo peor, es que yo ya sabía- dijo Marcy intentando parar de llorar, -¿Y por qué no le dijiste nada?- le pregunte confundido, -Quería saber hasta dónde llegaba la hipocresía, y por eso nos habíamos peleado…ay viejo, perdón de llenarte de mis problemas, lo siento- dijo Marcy llorando, -No, está bien, ¿para eso están los amigos no?- le dije con una sonrisa triste, se me quedo mirando, luego sonrió, puso una mirada dulce y me abrazo, yo le devolví el abrazo, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. –Gracias- me dijo aun abrazándome, -Gracias por comprenderme, y por ayudarme, enserio, eres…- en eso Marcy se mordió los labios, como si tuviera algo que confesarme, pero no podía por alguna razón.

Ya habían pasado semanas desde lo que paso con Ash y Marcy, ella no volvió a hablar más de él. Aunque parecía que lo de Ash aún no había terminado, pero ella era una chica fuerte, decidida e independiente. Me gustaba estar con ella y creo que a ella conmigo.- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?- pregunto Fionna enojada, -¿Qué? Yo no le he hecho nada- conteste confundido y a la defensiva, -Jejeje, no te creas viejo, es que no para de hablar de ti- dijo ella mientras tomaba uno de mis cachetes y los apretaba. Aunque yo notaba que ella estaba enojada por alguna razón… eran celos.

* * *

-Oye, supiste que la banda tendrá nuevos integrantes- dijo Marcy mientras afinaba su guitarra,-¿Enserio?-conteste mientras intentaba bajar un material al sótano, -No quiero ser ignorante, pero, ¿Cómo se llama tu banda?-pregunte, -¨MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS¨- contesto orgullosa, -Pues, después de lo que paso con Ash, la banda se desintegro, así que le pusimos otro nombre y nuevos integrantes- dijo ella, -¿Pusimos?- pregunte, -Si, ya tengo a la banda mira ellos son: Kelia, Bongo, Guy y yo- dijo mientras me los enseñaba en una foto, -Kelia es la guitarrista principal y mi mejor amiga, Bongo el baterista, Guy el tecladista y yo la vocalista, líder y compositora.- dijo ella mientras batallaba en sacar un tambor de una caja, -Oye, ¿Esa no es Bonnibel?- pregunte, -A sí, no me cae muy bien que digamos pero es la manager de la banda así que…- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros, -Si, de hecho su hermano no me cae bien…pero a Bonnibel…no se le da el rock- dije, Marcy solo rio un poco, -Y…para que me pediste que viniera- pregunte. Solo vi como Marcy se sonrojo un poco y desvió su mirada, -P….pues para que me ayudaras un…un poco- dijo nerviosa, -Solo para eso- le dije con una voz más sensual mientras me acercaba a ella despacio. Para no ponerla más nerviosa, metí mis manos a mis bolsillos. Cuando ella topo con la pared, me detuve a solo unos cuantos centímetros y la mire a los ojos, -Sabes, no siempre tienes que hacerte la fuerte- le dije, -Se cómo te sientes y no puedo ignorarlo pero es que te tengo que decir una cosa…- en eso ella sonrió y unió mis labios contra los suyos dándome un cálido y suave beso. Solo me quedé asombrado mirando sus ojos cerrados disfrutándolo así que le correspondí. Solo sentía sus manos sobre mi cabello uniéndonos más, y yo hacía lo mismo. Corte el beso, -¿Y qué quisiste dar a entender con eso?- pregunte sonriendo, -Que te amo- me respondió.

* * *

**Jeje, y que les pareció el capi de la semana ¿eh?, espero que les haya gustado ya que el amiente se tensó aquí. Marceline ya le confeso su amor a Marshall, pero no se olviden de Ash.**

**La canción que cantaron se llama ¨LA NOCHE¨ y la canta Sandoval, está muy bonita. Bueno como dije antes espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima semana.**

**BYE :D**


	4. Chapter 4- PROBLEMAS Y CELOS

**Hola mis aventureros, solo les queria decir que en este capi, se revelaran unos cuantos secretitos, asi como el de Marceline, solo que no se revelara del todo. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**PROBLEMAS Y CELOS**

**(LOS CELOS ES EL PEOR PROBLEMA)**

(_**NARRA MARCELINE)**_

Amor. Una palabra que la verdad yo no entendía con exactitud. Pensé que con Ash lo sentirá, pero creo que me equivoque. Cuando le confesé a Marshall lo que sentía, creí que jamás me volvería a hablar, o que simplemente me ignoraría de por vida, pero también me equivoque. Solamente que al parecer, ambos teníamos unos pequeños problemitas que no nos permitían estar juntos, llamados: Ash y Ashley.

_**(NARRA MARSHALL)**_

Después de que Marceline me confeso lo que sentía, casi grito de alegría cuando lo escuche de ella, y después del beso me quedo todo claro, ambos sentíamos lo mismo por el otro. Solo que alguien nos interrumpió ese momento tan lindo e íntimo.

-¿Enserio me amas?- conteste con una mirada dulce, -P...Pues, tal vez no sientas lo mismo, pero desde que te vi, sentí algo que jamás había sentido, tal vez ya no me vuelves a hablar pero te lo tenía que decir, ¿Tú me amas?- dijo ella sonrojada y mirando triste el piso, -Pues esto contestara tu pregunta- le dije acercándome más a ella y dándole un suave beso. Sentía como ella amarraba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, uniéndome más a ella y yo hacía lo mismo, pero con su cabeza ya que estaba más alto que ella, sentí como nuestras lenguas dieron un leve roce. La levante del piso unos cuantos centímetros y comencé a darle vueltas, pero sin cortar el beso. Fue un momento demacado lindo a decir verdad. Cuando cortamos el beso me pareció verla triste, -¿Qué tienes Marcy?- pregunte dudoso, -Es que no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar, es todo- dijo triste, -Sabes que te amo- le dije levantando un poco su cara y la mire a los ojos, - Te amo con toda mi vida y mi alma, y te cuidare y no dejare que nadie te lastime ni te traicione jamás- le dije aun mirándola a los ojos, -Ya había escuchado eso antes- dijo con una sonrisa triste, -Pero yo lo digo en serio- dije aun mirándola a los ojos. –Tienen tanta suerte de que ningún familiar este presenciando este momento tan lindo- se escuchó una voz en las escaleras, -Fionna... ¿Qué rayos haces?- dijo Marceline parándose y gritando enfurecida, -Pues yo venía al sótano y me los encontré, aparte, Marceline, ¿no crees que Ash se volvería loco se te ve con él?- dijo apuntándome, -Pues, él y yo terminamos- dijo Marcy apenada, -Pues se nota- dijo Fionna soltando unas risitas, -Y ya tan rápido lo remplazaste- dijo ella con un tono más serio, -Eso a ti que te incumbe, aparte conejita, no me hagas enojar porque ya sabes lo que pasa- dijo Marceline mirándola a los ojos y tomando su bajo rojo sangre, -Oyes Marcy, pero ya en serio. Crees que el revele el….secreto- dijo Fionna con un tono muy serio que me comenzó a preocupar, -No lo sé, pero si lo hace papa se va a enfurecer- dijo Marceline igual de seria, -Chicas chicas, ¿de qué hablan?- pregunte, ambas se miraron, -Eso, aun no lo puedes saber- dijo Fionna.

_**(NARRA MARCELINE)**_

-Ash, ya te dije que no te quería volver a ver, pero…- dije molesta, -Pero linda. Tengo que explicarte- dijo el, -¡NO!, ya no quiero más mentiras viejo, me canse- le dije tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos, -Y si no me quieres volver a ver, ¿para qué me buscaste?- dijo el con una voz más seductora y acercándose a mí, -Pues te aseguro que para eso no- dije mientras me desviaba de su camino, -Es… es sobre mi secreto- dije apenada, -¿Lo de la nocheosfera?- me pregunto, -Si- conteste, -Es que enserio, no le digas a nadie, júralo- le dije, -¿Y si no lo juro que?- me dijo, -Pues, te las tendrás que ver con mi papa- le dije sonriendo, -¿Hunson?, está bien, lo juro vampirita- dijo el burlándose, -Yo no soy una vampira- le dije molesta, -Aun- me contesto el mientras yo me alejaba.

_**(NARRA MARSHALL)**_

Cuando pensé que mi vida iba mejorando, me topé con alguien a la que no veía por mucho tiempo. -¿Marshall Lee?- escuche por detrás, me voltee y me lleve una gran sorpresa, -¿Ashley?- pregunte, -Wow vejo, te has puesto más guapo de lo que eras- dijo ella coquetamente, -Pues gracias- le conteste, -¿Y que ha sido de ti lindo? ¿Tienes novia?- me pregunto mientras se iba acercando a mi lentamente, -Pues…yo- en eso se escuchó otra voz, -Oye Marshall, ¿Cuál me quedaría mejor?- pregunto Marceline mientras iba llegando de una tienda haciendo que Ashley se separara de mi rápidamente. –Es que no me decide, así que me compre los dos jeje- dijo Marcy mientras me enseñaba dos blusas, -Yo digo que la negra- le conteste mientras la abrazaba de los hombros, -¿y quién es ella?- pregunto Marcy, -A pues ella es Ashley, Ashley, te presento a mi novia Marceline- le dije sonriendo, -A, ¿con que ella es tu novia?- dijo Ashley burlándose, -Pues fíjate que por tiempo se tuvo que conformar contigo así que no te quejes perra- dijo Marceline mientras se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente. Ashley solo frunció el ceño y se fue, -Jeje, por eso te amo Mar-mar- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

-Así que andas con Marceline ¿eh?- pregunto Susan, -Pues sí...- le conteste, -Lo malo es que ella no ha sido completamente sincera contigo- dijo ella aún más misteriosa y con una sonrisa audaz, ¿Cómo es que ella sabe todo eso?, -¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte aún más confundido, -Pues a su secretito, y el de Fionna ¿Por qué crees que Gumball se ha estado acercando más a Fionna y que Bonnibel ha estado un poco más alejada de ella?- dijo Susan, -Pues..no se- conteste, -Por que Bonnibel le tiene miedo, y si Gumball se entera de su secreto, jamás volverás a ver a Fionna o inclusive peor, a Marceline- dijo Susan un poco preocupada, -¿Y tú como sabes su secreto? ¿Por qué has estado actuando tan extraña últimamente?- pregunte, -Pues, no te puedo responder esas preguntas, pero me enviaron para advertirte- dijo ella, -¿Quién te envió?- pregunte, -Hunson Abadeer, soy una de sus mensajeras- dijo ella bajando su tono de voz, -¿Quién?- pregunte, -Te enteraras con el tiempo. Me dijo que te advirtiera que amar a Marceline tiene un gran precio y que él no puede confiar en cualquiera, así que necesita ver si eres de confianza y si enserio la amas. Ellas esconden un gran secreto que no cualquiera puede saber, solo ellas y Ash lo saben, pero no te preocupes por el que Hunson envió para que le borraran unos segmentos de su memoria así como el secreto que ellas esconden- dijo ella preocupada, -Tal vez ellas tarden en decírtelo, pero tienes que averiguar por qué Gumball ha estado actuando extraño cuando Fionna se acerca ¿ok?- dijo ella –Ok- conteste decidido, -Que nadie se entere de esto- dijo mientras se alejaba.

* * *

-Oyes, creo que estamos llevando nuestra relación en serio, así que tengo algo que contarte...- dijo Marceline mientras bajábamos al sótano, -Y dime linda, no puedo esperar- dije impaciente mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón. Note como Marcy se ponía nerviosa y comenzaba a sudar un poco, -Oye, tómalo con calma- dije intentando calmarla, -P…pues…es...sobre...el secreto- dijo aún más nerviosa, -Pues, tal vez parezca difícil de creer pero bueno. Mi papa, Hunson Abadeer, es dueño de la noch…- en eso se escuchó otra voz que la interrumpió, -Con que a cualquiera le estas diciendo tus secretos ¿eh linda?- se escuchó una voz desde lo más oscuro del sótano, -Ash, que haces aquí- dijo Marceline entre dientes y con rabia, -Pues, algo me dijo que no todo había quedado claro entre nosotros- dijo el haciendo que Marcy se enojara cada vez más, -¡YA DEJALA SOLA!- grite mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y lo agarraba de su camisa, -Se nota que no tardaste mucho en remplazarme linda- dijo el con burla, -¿Y quién es este?- dijo con indiferencia, -Marshall- dijo ella sonriendo, -Quítame tus manos de encima- dijo el mientras se zafaba de mi agarre, -Ya viejo, lárgate de aquí antes de que me has hacer algo que no debo- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, -Hacer que- dijo el coquetamente mientras se acercaba a ella. En eso le dio un beso. Marceline intentaba zafarse, pero la fuerza de Ash se lo negaba. Solo veía a Ash disfrutándolo, así que le metí un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que se separara de ella y cayera al suelo. – ¡QUE LA DEJES TRANQUILA PSICOPATA!- grite enfurecido al ver que él no le tenía respeto alguno a Marceline, -Por si no te quedo claro ella es mi novia y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana con ella- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. –Novia tu abuela- dijo Marceline enojada y en eso lo pateo tan fuerte en la entrepierna que quedo tirado en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, -No soy un juguete para que me andes usando- dijo ella, -Y por si no te había quedado claro, terminamos- dijo ella mientras me agarraba de mano y nos íbamos de su casa. Cuando estábamos afuera de su casa, llego alguien en un momento muy inoportuno, -Ayy, ahí viene tu amiguita- dijo Marcy molesta y de brazos cruzados, -Ashley…- dije molesto igual, -¡Hola Mar-Mar!- grito ella saludándome y viniendo hacia acá, -¿Mar- Mar?- dijo Marceline casi explotando de celos, -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte, -A, pues venia por mi hermano- dijo ella, -¿Hermano?- pregunto Marceline, -Si, mi hermano, Ash- dijo ella mientras se pintaba los labios de rojo, -¡¿ASH?!- preguntamos Marcy y yo a la vez. –Ahorita vengo- dijo Marceline entrando a la casa y algo nerviosa. -¿Estas bien?- pregunté preocupado -Si lindo- contesto coquetamente, -Sabes no me interesa que tengas novia, podemos volver a intentarlo y ella no se dará cuenta- dijo mientras se acercba a mí, -No, enserio la amo, y la voy a cuidar. Lo nuestro no funciono y todo tiene una razón, así que por favor, deja de molestarme- le dije intentando alejarme de ella pero se rehusaba. En eso me dio un beso y antes de que yo pudiera reclamarle, escuche unos sollozos, -P...pero... ¿Qué haces?- era Marceline casi llorando, -No, no es lo que crees- dije quitándome a Ashley, -Tú me dijiste que esto no pasaría- dijo ella mientras se aguantaba las lágrimas, -Si Marceline, acéptalo, Marshall no se conforma contigo y me beso a mí- dijo Ashley mientras sonreía. –NO ES CIERTO- se escuchó una voz que salía de los arbustos, -Ashley quería besar a Marshall, pero él le dijo que no porque te amaba a ti y que te cuidaría y Ashley lo beso de sorpresa- dijo Fionna mientras salía de su escondite, -¡MALDITA PERRA!- dijo Marceline mientras se iba contra Ashley y le metía un puñetazo en la cara dejándola tirada en el piso, -Bien hecho Marcy- dije algo asustado, -Él es MI novio y TE aguantas- dijo Marceline enojada. Ahí supe que esa chica valía la pena, no me pude resistir y le di un beso, dándole a entender que solo a ella era a la que amaba, y que no le dejaría jamás.

* * *

_**(NARRA SUSAN)**_

-Entonces, el chico vale la pena- dijo Hunson mientras se preparaba un enorme sándwich, -Claro que si- le respondí, -Los he estado espiando por vario tiempo, y él es especial, aparte, es hijo del conde Lee- le dije mirándome las uñas, -¡El conde Lee!- contesto exaltado, -Si, ese amigo tuyo de por aquí, él es tu mejor amigo no Hunson, él te solía ayudar con el cargo de la Nocheosfera- le dije con una mirada misteriosa, -Si, ya casi no lo he visto por aquí, pero ¿Marshall no sabe que su papa es mitad demonio, y que su mama es hechicera?, así como mi esposa, pero bueno- dijo el con indiferencia, -Y tu hija, ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunté, -Fionna- contesto el, -Si, pero recuerda que aunque no lo quieras aceptar, también tienes otra hija, Marceline- dije mirándolo a los ojos, -A..si claro...Marceline- dijo el un poco nervioso, -Escuche que querías dejarle el puesto de la Nocheosfera a Fionna, ya sé que Marceline paso su infancia con ese tal Simon, hasta que supo que tenía una familia, tal vez por eso prefieres más a Fionna ¿no?, porque ella se parece más a su mama, y Marceline se parece más a ti- dije sonriendo, -Pues..- dijo el nervioso. En ese momento supe por que Marceline era así, por que no recibía suficiente atención, y aunque Fionna fuera su hermana gemela, Marceline se sentía sola, pero por suerte Marshall llego a su vida en el momento indicado, ya que la profecía así lo decía. –Cuando los dos herederos legítimos de la Nocheosfera se enamoraran, se desatara la guerra de vampiros, contra humanos- dije, -Si, lo sé, eso dice la profecía- dijo Hunson aún más nervioso, -Quiere decir, que por cualquier otro motivo, Fionna no heredara la Nocheosfera, sino que estas son las opciones que tienes para ella: o la conviertes en vampiro, o muere en la guerra- dije mientras me alejaba.

* * *

**OOOO, ¿como les parecio el capi ¿eh?, al parecer, esas son las dos opciones que tiene Hunson para Fionna, ¿pero, cual elejira?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi y pues, Hasta la proxima semana.**

**BYE :D**


	5. Chapter 5- SECRETOS Y MISTERIOS

**Hola mis aventureros, espero que les haya gustado el capi pasado, y gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes me inspiran para continuar este fic. Gracias por apoyar a esta humilde escritora, y sin más que decir, disfruten este capi.**

* * *

_**SECRETOS Y MISTERIOS**_

_**(LA VIDA ES UN MISTERIO)**_

Estos días fueron más difíciles de lo que había pensado, la vida, era como un gran misterio para nosotros. Desde que conocí a Marceline, supe que tenía un secreto por ese brillo en sus ojos, pero también supe que con ella lograría grandes cosas.

* * *

_**(NARRA FIONNA)**_

-Oye…Fi...- dijo Gumball algo nervioso, -Mande- le respondí, -Mmm...Me preguntaba… Si… quieras ir al cine hoy en la tarde- dijo el rascándose la nuca y algo sonrojado, dejando ver aún más pálida su piel en ese momento. En ese instante casi salto de la emoción, -¡CLARO!- respondí con la cara iluminada, -Jeje, ok, iré por ti a las cuatro- dijo mientras se iba con una cara de victoria. En eso estaba haciendo un dibujo de lo que me iba a poner hoy en la tarde cuando…-Así que andas con Gumball- dijo una voz detrás de mí, -Pfff, que te importa Marshall- dije molesta, -Ok, seré directo contigo. Tu papa se llama Hunson Abadeer, ¿cierto?- pregunto el, -Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dije nerviosa y preocupada de que le hayan dicho el secreto antes de tiempo, -Ok, yo sé que Marceline y tu esconden un gran secreto, me dijeron que te alejaras de Gumball por que el intenta averiguar cuál es, claro que no sé qué intenciones tenga, pero en cuanto las involucren a ustedes… me incumbe- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Primero pensé que él estaba algo celoso, pero vi su mirada, era tan profunda y enserio estaba preocupado y además me lo estaba advirtiendo -Sii, clarooo- dije con un tono burlón, -Es enserio, no pienses que llegaría a estar celoso de él, yo ya amo a alguien, ¿Por qué debería estarlo?- me pregunto, -Yo que sé, y jamás dije que deberías de estar celoso- le dije sonriendo. Me miro con una carita dulce- ¿Qué?- pregunte, -Es que me recuerdas mucho a Marcy- me dijo sin quitar esa mirada dulce, -Jeje, pues que esperabas, soy igual a ella, bueno… solo físicamente- le dije sonriendo. En ese momento supe que Marceline tenía mucha suerte de enamorar a un chico como el, y que el si valía la pena.

* * *

_**(NARRA MARCELINE)**_

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte, -A...pues...elijo que me voy a poner para salir con Gumball- dijo Fionna sonrojada, -Uuuuu- le dije sonriendo, -Que tal esta falda azul oscuro, esta camiseta azul con las mangas hasta el antebrazo, estas calcetas hasta la rodilla con dos líneas azul celeste, tu diadema blanca, zapatos negros y esta bolsita verde- le dije poniendo esto en su cama, -¡Algebraico!- me dijo sonriendo, -¿y tú a dónde vas?- me dijo, -¿Cómo sabes que voy a salir?- pregunte , -Pues traes puesto tus jeans azules, tu camiseta sin mangas gris y tus botas rojas- me dijo sonriendo, -Yaa pues, voy a salir con Marshall al cine- dije, -¿¡AL CINE!?- grito exaltada mientras daba un ligero salto, -Si, al cine, a las 4- dije confundida, -GENIAL- dijo sarcásticamente, -Pues, Gumball y yo, vamos a ir al cine a las 4- dijo ella alzando los brazos, -Bravo- dije aburrida y en tono sarcástico, -Ahora resulta que vamos con nuestros novios a la misma película- dije rodando los ojos, -Gumball…el no es mi novio- dijo ella rascándose la nuca y sonrojada. –Oyes, ¿y le vas a decir a Marshall el…secreto?- pregunto mientras se ponía su ropa. –Pues...- en eso me interrumpió una voz, -Están conscientes de que el señor Abadeer quiere que él se entere, y que algo va a suceder- dijo Susan mientras salía de entre las sombras, -Lo sé, se lo tengo que decir a Marshall- dije cabizbaja, -¿Decirme que linda?- dijo Marshall mientras entraba al cuarto y se comía una manzana bien roja. -¡¿PERO QUEE?! SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTA ¿QUE NO SABES TOCAR?- grito Fionna rojísima mientras intentaba cubrir su cuerpo con una prenda, -L…lo siento- dijo Marshall mientras se tapaba los ojos y estaba igual de rojo, -¿Cómo rayos entraste?- pregunte mientras me ponía enfrente de Fionna para que Marshall no la viera semi-desnuda, -Es que venía por ti, estuve a punto de tocar cuando vi que la puerta estaba abierta, la manzana estaba tirada en el suelo intacta…y esto estaba sobre la mesa, te lo venía a entregar cuando entre al cuarto y…- dijo el a la defensiva y sin quitar la mano de sus ojos, -Oye…¿Qué estaba sobre la mesa- pregunte confundida, -Esto- dijo entregándome una nota ¨_Marceline_ _esto es para ti, desde pequeña te han gustado las manzanas rojísimas, así que me tome la molestia de traerte esto hasta aquí, tal vez no sea mucho, pero también venía a advertirte que algo grande va a suceder, tiene que ver con la guerra. Cuídense, las quiere… papá¨,_ ¿pero qué?- me dije a mi misma mientras terminaba de leer la nota y se la pasaba a Fionna. Cuando ella termino de leerla me miro preocupada, hasta que Marshall interrumpió el silencio, -¿Qué me tenías que decir?- pregunto mientras aún se cubría los ojos, -Pff…es sobre el secreto…- dije mientras me ponía un poco nerviosa, -Ok, tal vez parezca difícil de creer- dije dando un profundo suspiro,- Mi papa…Hunson Abadeer, es dueño de un lugar llamado… la Nocheosfera… de ahí venimos Fionna y yo. Él no es del todo…humano, es mitad demonio, y mi mama era mitad vampiro. Fionna y yo… tampoco somos del todo humanas, si queremos, podemos transformarnos en diversos monstruos. Con mi bajo, puedo abrir un portal hacia la nocheosfera y desterrar personas ahí. Por un extraño motivo, solo yo puedo hacer eso, Fionna no puede. Mi papa tendrá que elegir a una de nosotras para hacernos cargo de la nocheosfera, pero eso implica convertirla en vampiro para hacerla inmortal, o morirá en la guerra- dije mientras veía como Marshall me miraba un tanto extraño, -¿G…guerra?, ¿vampiros? ¿Inmortales? ¿Demonios?- dijo el muy confundido, -Lo se viejo, es difícil, pero por favor créeme- le dije mirándolo los ojos, -¿Y cuál guerra?- me pregunto más tranquilo, -Hay una profecía que dice que cuando los dos herederos legítimos de la nocheosfera se enamoraran, se desatara la guerra entre humanos y vampiros o demonios. Eso quiere decir, que hay otro heredero- dije cabizbaja, -Entonces…una de las dos se volverá… inmortal- dijo mientras nos miraba a Fionna y a mí. –Lo sabía- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, -¿Gumball?- dijo Fionna mientras miraba quien era, -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella no muy confiada y mirando a Marshall, -Por favor, no digas nada- la dijo Fionna triste y a punto de llorar -No te preocupes linda, esto está a salvo con nosotros- dijo el con mirada sincera y mientras miraba a Marshall. Supe que Gumball enserio quería a Fionna y aunque él no se lo dijera, no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. En eso no pude evitar soltar un sollozo y luego comencé a llorar, igual que Fionna. Solo vi como Marshall me abrazo, y Gumball con Fionna, -Tranquila, no dejare que nada malo te pase…por qué…te amo- dijo Marshall. -Vamos al cine, creo que eso nos hará olvidarnos de esto- dijo Fionna con una sonrisa triste.

* * *

_**(NARRA HUNSON)**_

-¡Conde Lee!- dije emocionado por verlo de nuevo, -¡Hunson!- me dijo de igual manera, -Wow viejo, cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dije abrazándolo, -Si- dijo el con un suspiro, -Oye, me entere que tienes un hijo… ¿es verdad?- pregunte mientras ordenaba un papeleo, -Si, su nombre es Marshall Lee, es igualito a su madre- dijo con una sonrisa triste, -¿Y cómo te enteraste?- me pregunto confundido, -El…el sale con mi hija- le dije encogiendo los hombros. El solo me miro con sorpresa y amplio los ojos, -¿Mar…Marceline y Marshall. Están…saliendo?- me pregunto aún más confundido, -Si, yo reaccione de igual manera- le dije sonriendo, -Pues, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, tal vez sea buena idea ir a visitarlo- dijo el mirando el suelo, -¿Y el donde cree que estas?- pregunte mientras miraba por la ventana viendo todo el caos que causaba la Nocheosfera. –En Europa, su madre está practicando unos hechizos en un bosque de Ooo, así que él se está quedando con una amiga suya que él quiere mucho, mmm… se llama Sally Petrikov o algo así- dijo el con una sonrisa triste, -Estas consiente de lo de la profecía- dije llamando su atención, -Si, lo sé, eso era lo que me temía, pero…entonces Marceline heredara la Nocheosfera, por que por lo visto, Marshall no se enamoró de Fionna como habíamos planeado Hunson- dijo el mientras me miraba con más seriedad, -Pero…¿Por qué no quieres a Marceline?- pregunto el tomándome por sorpresa, -¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dije dudoso, -Por qué no quieres que ella herede la Nocheosfera- dijo el, -Pero si yo la amo, no quiero que ella herede la Nocheosfera porque no quiero que ella sufra la maldición de ser inmortal y de ser vampira, no quiero que sufra lo que yo…ser inmortal- dije con sinceridad y cabizbajo, -Entonces si la quieres así de mucho, deberías decírselo porque ella piensa que amas a Fionna y a ella no porque no le pones atención, aparte, deberías ir a visitarlas, antes de que empiece todo este desastre, no quieres que termine todo como con tu esposa. Desde el día que murió, tú te has arrepentido de jamás haberle dicho adiós, no quieres que eso pase con tus hijas- dijo el mientras se alejaba.

* * *

_**(NARRA MARSHALL)**_

Yo conocía a Marceline muy bien, y sabía que ella estaba preocupada por algo, algo que aún no me había dicho. Estábamos en el centro comercial, y no pude evitar ver que al entrar a la tienda de música, Marceline estaba mirando un bajo que parecía tipo hacha rojo sangre. Veía como Fionna y Gumball se la estaban pasando de maravilla y que había amor por todas partes. Supe que Gumball no tenía malas intenciones con Fionna y que él la amaba enserio, así como yo con Marceline.

* * *

Marcy y yo entramos a una tienda de Rock, mientras Fionna y Gumball se iban a comprar un helado. Yo estaba a tan solo un pasillo de Marceline cuando escuche susurros. –Finn, te dije que yo estoy bien…puedo hacer las cosas sola- dijo Marceline susurrando, -Lo sé, pero me preocupe por ti, después de que supe de lo que paso con Ash- dijo un tipo rubio de ojos azules, -Viejo, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero no quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa… no otra vez- dijo Marceline triste, -Marcy, te conozco desde hace mucho, y sé que algo está a punto de suceder.- dijo ese tipo de nuevo. De repente supe que Marceline se sentía incomoda, así que decidí intervenir.- Oye Marcy, ¿ya viste el bajo de allá?- dije mientras llegaba al pasillo donde ella estaba. –Oh, hola Marshall, mmm… él es un muy querido amigo mío, Finn.- dijo ella mientras me lo presentaba, -Finn, él es mi novio, Marshall- le dijo ella al sujeto. –Que onda Marshall- dijo Finn mirándome con alegría, con esos ojitos azules e inocentes, yo solo le sonreí al sujeto. Aunque el tuviera la misma edad que yo en ese tiempo, era un buen chico, y no merecía morir de la manera que lo hiso.

* * *

-Oye linda, ¿en dos semanas cumples años verdad?- le pregunte a Marcy al terminar de ver la película, -Jeje, si viejo, al fin 18- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa, -Ya no puedo esperar, será una gran fiesta de disfraces- dijo ella sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara. Aún recuerdo cuando ella sonreía así de grande, hace tiempo que no la veo sonreír así… no desde la guerra.

Después de la guerra, ninguno de los dos volvió a ser el mismo, ambos tomamos caminos diferentes, después de aquel malentendido. Lo bueno es que ella sabía que yo la amaba y yo sabía que ella igual. La vida en ese entonces, era complicada y llena de secretos, lo bueno es que aun la recuerdo bien, ya que soy la única persona que ella conoce ahora que enserio la comprende.

-¡AAAAAAAAA!- se escuchó un gran grito desde la cocina, -¿!qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dije preocupado mientras llegaba apurado a la cocina, -Marceline, ¿estás bien?- pregunte una vez más y tranquilo al ver que ella estaba paralizada. En eso llegaron Gumball y Fionna también preocupados al ver que Marceline estaba en shok. –No puede ser…Bonnibell nos consiguió una presentación a Las Scream Queens en La Plaza de Armas- dijo Marceline aun un poco paralizada. Después se le ampliaron los ojos y comenzó a saltar y gritar de la emoción, igual que todos, -No puede ser hermanita, al fin se van a presentar- dijo Fionna mientras la abrazaba y sonreía, -¡Wow linda, que emoción!- dije sonriendo de la alegría, -Bien hecho hermanita- dijo Gumball sonriendo y susurrando. –Ok, me tengo que alistar, ¿van a ir verdad?- dijo mientras nos apuntaba con el teléfono, -¡Claro!- dijimos los tres.

_**(NARRA MARCELINE)**_

-¿Listos?- pregunte un poco nerviosa ya que era nuestra primera presentación en público, -Si- respondieron los tres, -Espera… ¿Cuál vamos a cantar?- pregunte alterada, -¿Take a hint?, aún recuerdo cuando la escribiste Marceline, con esos chicos que no nos dejaban de molestar jeje- dijo Kelia con unas risitas, -Esta bien- respondí. Lo siguiente que escuchamos fue la voz del presentador diciendo, -Y con ustedes, ¨MARCELINE AND THE SCREAM QUEENS¨- dijo el mientras pasábamos al escenario y todos aplaudían. –Ok, esta es una canción para todas esas chicas lindas a las que los chicos no las dejan en paz- dije, -Uno, Dos, Tres- dije para que comenzaran, en eso se escuchó un, La-La-La-La-La, y luego, comenzamos a tocar ,

-¨**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like, I can always see them coming from the left and from the right¨- **cante al ritmo de mi bajo,

-¨**I don't want to be a priss, I just want to be polite…but it always seems to bite me in the…¨-**canto Kelia tocando genial su guitarra dorada.

**_-"Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot ...You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not..."- _**cantamos las dos a dueto, por extraño que sonara...amabas voces sonaban tan geniales juntas.

**_-"You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth..."- _****cante**

**_-"And that is when it started going south...Oh!"- _**volvimos a cantar las dos...y ahí comenzó en coto que hizo caer la mandíbula de casi todos.

**_-" Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips... Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think ...I think you could use a mint ...Take a hint, take a hint ... T-take a hint, take a hint ...!"- _****Cantamos a dueto.**

Marshall solo sonreía complacido y una cosa cruzaba su mente al escucharnos: Estas chicas son geniales.

-**_"I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop..."- _**cantamos de nuevo las dos, mientras yo me dejaba llevar por la música y el momento.

**_-"And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped..."- _**cantó Kelia.

**_-"...You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht… Oh!..."- _**volvimos a cantar las dos, mientras el ritmo de la batería de Bongo y la el teclado de Guy le metían con más intensidad-**_"Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips...Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint... No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think...I think you could use a mint... Take a hint, take a hint...T-take a hint, take a hint..._**…**What about "no" don't you get ...So go and tell your friends… I'm not really interested- **cantamos mientras todos nos miraban con asombro.

**_-"It's about time that you're leavin' ...- _**cantó Kelia mientras me sonreia.

**_-"I'm gonna count to three and..."- _**Cante, devolviéndole el gesto **-"Open my eyes and..."-**

**_-"You'll be gone..."- _**catamos las dos al mismo tiempo y en una sola voz.  
_**  
**_**_-"One..."- _**cante

**_-"Get your hands off my..."- _**cantó Kelia.

**_-"Two..."_**

**_-"Or I'll punch you in the..."-_**

**_-"Three..."_**

**_-"Stop your staring at my...!-_**

**_-"Hey!"-_**

**_-"Take a hint, take a hint...! - _**Concluyó Kelia con el Puente

**_-"I am not your missing link... Let me tell you what I think ...I think you could use a mint... Take a hint, take a hint!"- _**Volvimos cantar las dos-"**_Take a hint, take a hint...!"-_**

**_-"Ooooh...Oh...!"- _**cante, tocando ligeramente más leve su bajo para que sobresaliera mi voz.

**_-"Get your hands of mi hips...Or I'll punch you in the lips...Stop your staring at my...Hey...Take a hint, take a hint!- _**cantamos las dos, para al final concluir**_-"T-Take a hint...Take Hint!"-_**

Guy y Bongo tocaron las ultimas notas, después todo quedo en silencio…vimos al público callado y mirándose entre si y pensamos que no les había gustado, pero después, todo quedo claro.

_-_! BRAVO!- se escuchaba a todo el público mientras nos aplaudían y gritaban. En eso, Bongo y Guy salieron de sus puestos y nos abrazaron, -Bien hecho chicas- dijo Guy con una gran sonrisa, -Wow, mieren, nos adoran. Dijo Bongo haciéndonos ver al público mientras gritaban – ¡Otra, Otra!-, En eso, Marshall se subió al escenario y me dio un fuerte abrazo, tomándome por sorpresa, -¡Wow, eso fue increíble, sabía que eran buenos, pero no tanto!- dijo el sonriendo y orgulloso. En eso, sin que yo me diera cuenta, me dio un tierno y suave beso, -Eres genial Mar-Mar- dijo el mirándome a los ojos mientras el público solo soltaba un-Uuuuuuuu-. En eso llego Fionna también abrazandome, -Wow hermanita, son geniales- dijo mientras abrazaba a Kelia. Nosotros solo estábamos orgullosos de nuestra música, -Oye, Marceline- dijo Bongo algo nervioso, -Cre…creo que tienes una visita- dijo el apuntando detrás de mí. Todos voltearon y se quedaron boca abiertos, pero creo que Fionna y yo más, -¿Qué?- dijo Fionna sorprendida, -Papa… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

* * *

**Jeje, ¿a que no se la esperaban?, tengo que decirles que el fic. Se va a poner un poco interesante después de varios capis, solo tienen que esperar.**

**La canción, como sabrán de llama ¨TAKE A HINT¨, la canta Victoria Justice y Elizabeth Gillies, de Victorious. **

**Como se acercan las vacaciones, y probablemente no podre actualizar hasta después de vacaciones, osea en dos semanas, pero hare lo posible por actualizar antes, ¿ok?, bueno, ¡pásensela bien estas vacaciones! Y hasta la próxima semana.**

**BYE :D**


	6. Chapter 6- AMOR

**Hola mis aventureros, sé que no he actualizado en varias semanas :$, pero bueno, aquí está el capi y se llevaran una pequeña sorpresa al final, aunque creo que algunos ya lo veían venir pero bueno, disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**_AMOR_**

**_(EL AMOR SE TIENE QUE EXPRESAR)_**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije enojada y confundida igual que todos aquí, solo di un paso al frente hablando por las dos. –Yo los dejare solos- dijo Bongo mientras saliendo corriendo del escenario. Lo bueno que ya habían cerrado el telón para cuando el llego, -Yo igual- dijo Guy con indiferencia y caminando fuera del escenario como sin nada. Yo solo seguía mirando a mi papa con esos típicos ojos rojizos míos que aparecen cuando me enojo por algo, -¿Qué no puedo visitar a mis hijas después de un largo rato sin verlas?- dijo el sonriendo, -¿Cómo te atreves a aparecer así después de los que paso entre nosotros?- dije acercándome más a él, -Saben que…mmm…yo mejor me voy- dijo Kelia algo asustada mientras caminaba hacia atrás, ya mero se caía pero salió corriendo, -Yo igual…- dijo Marshall, -Oh, ¿con que él es el famoso Marshall Lee?- dijo mi papa acercándose a él ignorando lo que le había dicho, -¿Cómo me conoce?- dijo Marshall confundido y mirándome asustado, -Se puede decir que…conozco a tu padre- dijo mi papa acercándose más a él. Solo note como Marshall se ponía demasiado nervioso que casi empieza a sudar, y mi papa puso sus ojos amenazadores sobre él, -¡Ya déjalo!- le grite a mi papa enfurecida llamando un poco su atención. Fionna solo miraba a mi papa confundida. Le hice una seña a Marshall y salió de ahí, dejándonos a nosotros 3 solos. –Ya enserio, ¿Qué haces aquí papa?- pregunte de nuevo al ver que no me ponía atención, -Solo quería venir a saludarlas- dijo mientras miraba mi bajo, -¿Cómo puedes venir así como sin nada después de lo que paso papa?- pregunte casi a punto de llorar, -Pues…- dijo él.

**_(MARCELINE´S POV)_**

-Papa… ¿eres tú?- pregunte al despertarme, ya que veía todo borroso, solo sentía mucho frio y algo de dolor en mis piernas, -Si Marcy… ¿estás bien?- pregunto el un poco preocupado, -¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde está Simón?- pregunte parándome de golpe y buscándolo desesperadamente, -Creí que él te había hecho daño…así que lo desterré a las montañas de nieve más lejanas en Ooo. El solo te dejo esta nota- dijo el orgulloso de lo que había hecho, -¿Pero qué…? ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?!- pregunte alterada, -EL ME SALVO DE LOS MUTANTES- dije llorando al saber que ya no vería, -¡EL CUIDO DE MI CUANDO TU NI SABIAS QUE YO EXISTIA! Y TU LO DESTERRASTE- dije llorando y entrando en pánico, -Ya Marcy, solo eres una niña- dijo el intentando calmarme, -Si, tal vez solo tenga 10 años, pero tengo suficiente edad como para saber que no me quieres- dije intentando parar de llorar, -Pero...- dijo el en su defensa, -Tu sabias muy bien que yo quería mucho a Simón, y que él me quería a mí, pero ¡NO!, ¡tenías que mandarlo legos de aquí!- le dije empujándolo. En eso sus ojos se pusieron rojos…pero a mí ya no me daba miedo, después de pasar 6 años con Simón, creo que ya no me daba miedo mi papa, -¡No dejo que nadie me hable así!- dijo el mirándome amenazadoramente, él pensó que saldría corriendo, pero me acrece mas a él con una mirada de rabia y acercándome demasiado cerca hasta quedar frente a frente, -Al parecer ya apareció quien- dije, luego me voltee, tome a Hambo, le quite la nieve de encima, lo abrase fuerte, y camine a casa.

**_(FIN DE MARCELINE´S POV)_**

-¿Eh?, después de lo que paso, simplemente te fuiste, ni siquiera viniste a disculparte- dije mirándolo, -Ay...pues...lo siento Marceline…aparte ni paso tanto tiempo- dijo el sonriendo tímidamente de medio lado, -8 años- dijo Fionna con toda seriedad, -Hola papa, ¿notaste que estaba aquí?- dijo ella igual de enojada, -Claro que si linda, solo quiera dejar las cosas claras con tu hermana- dijo el abrazándola, -Pues no lo estás haciendo muy bien ¿eh?- dijo Fionna mirándolo seriamente, -No me quiero meter pero, ¿Sabes todo lo que lloro después de llegar a casa?, ¿Sabes por lo que tuvo que pasar al saber que tenía una familia? ¿Eh? ¿Una hermana gemela, una mama? Pero lo que ella jamás tuvo fue un papa, bueno…de hecho ninguna de las dos lo tuvo. Estas consiente de que ella quería más a Simón… que él fue el papa que ella jamás tubo, y tú lo desterraste de Ooo- dijo ella entre dientes defendiéndome. Por eso yo quería mucho a Fionna, porque ella era la única que yo conocía que me podía entender, porque ella se puso en mi lugar y entendió lo que sentía. Papa solo puso una carita triste. Se acercó a mí, y me dio un beso en la frente, -De hecho es por eso que vine- dijo el haciendo que Fionna y yo nos confundiéramos aún más, -Quiero decirles que enserio las amo, y Marceline, por favor, haría lo que fuera para que me perdonaras, yo sé que estuve mal, y enserio lo siento, Fionna, sé que no estuve ahí para ti la mayoría del tiempo, pero enserio estuve ocupado, pero aun no les quitaba los ojos de encima. Cuando tu madre murió, llore como nunca, ella era el amor de mi vida, pero jamás se lo dije, y no quiero que pase eso con ustedes- dijo el con toda sinceridad haciendo que Fionna y yo, soltáramos algunas lágrimas, -Marceline, Fionna, ustedes son mis tesoros, y aunque ustedes no lo sepan, yo las he estado protegiendo. Les quiero decir que las amo- dijo mientras nos abrazaba, -Yo también te amo papa- le dije tomándolo de sorpresa, a lo que solo sonrió, -Yo igual- dijo Fionna.

* * *

**_(NARRA MARSHALL)_**

-Oye Marshall- escuche una voz detrás de mí, eran mis amigos, Alejandro y Lucas, -¿Qué onda?- dije feliz de verlos, -Te quiero presentar a un amigo mío, Kell, le dicen fuego por su cabello jeje- dijo Alejandro riéndose un poco, -Jeje, ya cállate Alejandro- dijo el pelirrojo al acercándose, -Supiste que va a ver una feria en el centro el fin de semana. Viejo…hay que conseguirte una novia- dijo Lucas, -¿Qué tal Scarlet?… viejo esa nena está loca por ti- dijo Lucas con cara de bobo, -Jeje, ya admite que te gusta Scarlet- dijo Alejandro riéndose. Lucas solo se puso rojo, -Bueno…si me gusta, pero haría mejor pareja con Marshall- le dijo el a Alejandro, -Si…sobre eso…- dije intentando explicar que ya tenía novia, -Ya tengo novia- dije, -Jeje, bueno, ya te nos adelantaste- dijo Lucas riéndose. En eso llego una chica en una motocicleta negra, estacionándose en frente de nosotros. Era una chica con pantalones de cuero ajustados, una blusa roja de tirantes y una chaqueta de cuero corta. En eso, Alejandro y Lucas se quedaron embobados con esa chica, era hermosísima, pero traía un casco y no se dejaba ver, -¡Es mía es mía!- se comenzaron a pelear por ella. La chica solo se quitó el casco y dejo ver su cabello largo y negro, -¡Hola amor!- grito para acá. Alejandro y Lucas solo se miraron confundidos. Ella solo corrió hacia mí y me dio un abrazo, yo igual la abrase levantándola un poco del suelo y dándole vueltas, -Es de el- dijo Lucas desilusionado, -¿Ella es tu novia?- dijo Alejandro boca abierto y sorprendido apuntando hacia Marceline, -Si, ella es Marceline- dije mientras la abrazaba por los hombros, -Cierra la boca viejo…te van a entrar moscas- dijo Marceline con una sonrisa haciendo que Lucas y yo riéramos un rato mientras Alejandro solo se sonrojaba un poco, -Es un placer conocerte, ¨My Lady¨- dijo Lucas haciendo una reverencia. –Oye… ¿Estás bien?- pregunte al ver que Marceline solo veía triste el piso, -Si…solo que me recordó a algo…- dijo con indiferencia, -L...lo siento si hice algo mal…- dijo Lucas preocupado, -No te preocupes viejo...- dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa, -Oye, ¿Tu eres el hermano de Kelly?- dijo Marceline cambiando de tema y mirando a Kell al que no le habíamos hecho caso en ese rato, -Si, ¿la conoces?- le dijo el, -¡Pues claro!, como olvidar a esa chica pelirroja y con piel semi-naranja- dijo ella con una sonrisa, -¿Oye…?- pregunte ya que Marceline solo miraba curiosamente a Kell, ellos solo se miraban entre sí, -Mande- dijo ella volteando hacia mi cortésmente, -¿Supiste que el fin de semana va a haber un festival?- pregunte, -Pues claro, Las Scream Queens van a tocar ahí- dijo ella emocionada, -¿Enserio?, ¡Que emoción linda!- dije entusiasmado, -¿Tu eres la de Marceline and The Scream Queens?- pregunto Kell, -Pues claro- dijo Marcy con una sonrisa, -¡WOW! Esa banda es lo máximo- dijo el con un brillo en los ojos, -Oye…. ¿Eres amiga de Kelia?- pregunto Alejandro haciendo ver un brillo singular en sus ojos color verdes esmeralda, haciéndolo ver un poco enamorado, y extraño. Es raro ver a Alejandro enamorado, pero es aún más extraño que casi todas las chicas quieran andar con él, pero él las rechaza, él siempre decía que estaba esperando enamorarse de la chica indicada, antes de conocer a Marceline eso me pareció una babosada, pero le encontré sentido a sus palabras.

-Jeje, si es mi mejor amiga… ¿Por qué?- pregunto Marceline con una sonrisa picarona cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que todos miráramos al castaño mientras se ruborizaba un poco el pobre individuo.

-No…pues…es que…me parece linda- dijo el resacándose la nuca, y haciendo que todos quedáramos boca abiertos. Era la primera vez en 19 años que escuchábamos eso.

-¿Y porque no se lo dices?...digo…tú le pareciste algo lindo igual- dijo Marceline haciendo que Alejandro se ilusionara un poco.

-¿Enserio? Está bien…cuando la vea…- dijo el haciendo un signo de victoria.

-¿Cuándo veas a quién?- dijo una voz detrás de nosotros haciendo que a Alejandro se le erizara la piel.

-Oh…hola Kelia…no pues…- dijo Marceline mirando a los demás haciéndonos una seña con los ojos para dejarlos a ellos dos solos.

-Me tengo que ir… ¿me acompañas Marshall?- me dijo Marceline

-Claro, vamos Lucas… y Kell. Si quieres venir- les dije a los demás.

Abrase a Marceline por los hombros y Lucas y Kell se fueron platicando delante de nosotros. Alejandro solo me miro nervioso, le hice una seña con las manos mientras sacaba la lengua y le sonreía. El solo me miro y comenzó a platicar con Kelia mientras todos nos alejábamos.

* * *

Iba camino al el salón de música cuándo escuche una linda voz femenina cantando a capela. Me escondí detrás de la puerta y entre al cuarto cuando ya había terminado.

-Wow Marceline esa canción está muy linda- dije entrando al cuarto.

-Oh, Marshall escuchaste la canción- dijo ella sonrojada, -Si, pero quedaría mejor si le pusieras música- dije mientras me sentaba en el piano y comenzaba a tocar algunas notas

**_-"Yeah…Yeah…"-_** cantamos esta vez Marceline y yo juntos, uniendo voces a pesar del cambio radical de tono de la contralto y el bajo de Marceline.

_-"__**The situations turns around… enough to figure out. That someone else has let you down…!"- **_Canto Marceline atrayendo la atención de Alejandro, Lucas, Fionna, Scarlet y a muchos más compañeros a la sala de música solo mirándonos sorprendidos.

-"**_So many times I don't know why…"_**- cantamos los dos a la vez, sintiendo el ritmo. Y embobando a todos los presentes.

-**_"But I know we can make it…As long as you say it!… So tell me that you love me…Yeah!_**"- entonces la Marceline se recargó en el piano, dejando llevarse por la canción…al igual que Marshall-

**_-"And tell me that I take your breath away…"_**- cantaron los dos a la vez- **_"And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure. There's nothing left to say …"-_**

- **_"Tell me that you love me anyway…!"-_** Cantó Marceline, - "**_Tell me that you love me anyway…"-_**

**_-"Ohhhhhhh…"-_** cantamos los dos, mientras Marcy caminaba al ritmo del piano.

**_-"Waking up beside yourself… and what you feel inside. Is being shared with someone else…!-_** cantó ella, haciendo que Scarlet ardiera de envidia volviéndola completamente roja.

**_-"Nowhere to hide I don't know why…"_**- cantamos los dos.

**_-"But I know we can make it…"_**-volvió a cantar ella- "**_As long as you say it…!-_**

**_-"So tell me that you love me… yeah!"-_** Volvimos a cantar los dos**_-"And tell me that I take your breath away. And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure"-_** Canto Marceline mirándome con ese singular brillo en los ojos, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa haciendo que todos los chicos del lugar babearan al verla moverse al ritmo de la musical**_-"… There's nothing left to say…"-_**

**_-"Tell me that you love me anyway…!"-_** cantó tan pronto dejo de mirarme un poco sonrojada**_.-"Show… me look what we found…"-_**

**_-"Turn it around every day…_**"- volvimos a cantar los dos.

**_-"I can hear what you say…"-_**cantó de nuevo ella, mientras se dirigía a la butaca, con migo.

**_-"Now I know why know we can make it…!."-_** cantamos los dos juntos, mientras ella tomaba asiento a mi lado y fingía tocar las teclas**_.-" If you tell me that you love me, yeah!.. And tell me that I take your breath away…"_**- Marceline se levantó de nuevo, dejando de tocar las teclas y se paseó un poco, hasta quedar en lugar donde se había sentado, acariciando el piano**_-" And maybe if you take one more… So tell me that you love me... Yeah... And tell me that I take your breath away. Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure…"_**

**_-"There's nothing left to say…!"_**- Entonces se impulsó y de nuevo se sentó encima del piano, se giró hacia a mí y posó sus pies sobre la butaca, junto a mí, mirándome coquetamente, mientras yo tocaba las últimas notas, viéndola de la misma manera**_-"Tell me that you love me anyway…"-_** Canto ella terminando la canción y sin dejar de mirarme.

Todos aplaudieron sorprendidos, pero aún mas Fionna, -¡BRAVO, BRAVO!- se escuchaban los gritos de todos. Scarlet solo se salió desesperadamente de ahí furiosa. Solo felicite a Marceline y salimos de ahí juntos y sin decir nada.

* * *

-Oye Marceline… ¿Qué paso entonces con ese asunto de tu papa?- pregunte curioso. Ella solo puso una mirada triste y me sentí apenado por preguntarle tal cosa.

-¿Jamás te has sentido abandonado?- pregunto ella mientras miraba el piso. Con esa pregunta recordé los 6 años que había vivido con Sally. Sabía que lo que le había pasado a ella fue culpa de la tiara, pero obviamente nadie me iba a creer.

-Claro que si- dije triste. Ella solo me miro con sorpresa.

-Ok…te voy a platicar algo…tiene que ver con…magia- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos.

**_(MARCEINE´S POV) _**

-¿Simon?... ¿ese es tu nombre?- le pregunte a aquel hombre con barba y cabello blanco mientras íbamos caminando por ahí.

-Si cariño… ¿y el tuyo?- me pregunto Simon.

-Marceline, pero me puedes llamar Marcy- le dije al buen hombre.

-¿Qué es eso?- le dije al ver que tenía una corona colgada del pantalón.

-Es una corona mágica…si me la pongo pues…- dijo el mirando la corona, -Pasan cosas raras que no recuerdo muy bien Marcy- me dijo él.

(6 años después)

-Simon…¿Qué son esos?- pregunte mientras estábamos en un supermercado abandonado buscando sopa de pollo.

-No lo se linda…hay que salir silenciosamente de aquí- dijo susurrando mientras me cargaba y salíamos de ese lugar.

Caminamos por un tiempo cuando nos encontramos con algo que prácticamente nos separaría.

-¡SIMON!- grite al ver que hacia nosotros se acercaban unos mutantes asquerosos, -¡No!..¿Qué haces?...!lo prometiste!- le grite mientras él me miraba preocupado su corona y levemente la ponía sobre su cabeza, -Lo siento Marcy…es para protegernos- dijo el, luego se puso la corona y comenzó a flotar por los aires sacando nieve por las manos y actuando loco, -¡SIMON!- grite, en eso volteo a verme y había un mutante detrás de mí, así que me disparo nieve dejándome inconsciente. Cuando desperté me encontré con mi papa y él me dijo que había desterrado a Simon de Ooo y que el solo me dejo una nota.

**_(FIN DE MARCELINE´S POV)_**

-Wow- dije sorprendido al escuchar esa historia, -¿Y que decía la nota que te dejo Simon?- pregunte curioso. En eso, Marceline saco un papel arrugado de su bolsa y me lo dio.

¨_Marceline, Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?_

_That must be so confusing for a little girl,_

_And I know you're going to need me here with you, _

_But, I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me, too,_

_This magic keeps me alive,_

_But, it's making me crazy,_

_And, I need to save you_

_But, who's going to save me? _

_Please forgive me for whatever I do…_

_When I don't remember you…_

_Marceline… I can feel myself slipping away_

_I can't remember what it made me say… _

_but I remember that I saw you frown_

_I swear it wasn't me it was the crown…_

_This magic keeps me alive… _

_But, it's making me crazy… _

_And, I need to save you… _

_But, who's going to save me? _

_Please forgive me for whatever I do _

_When I don't remember you… _

_Please forgive me for whatever I do _

_When I don't remember you…¨_

Cuando termine de leer la letra que venía detrás de una foto de una niña dulce y pequeña, no pude evitar recordar a Sally, tanto que solté la foto de asombro y mire a Marceline sorprendido, ella me miró igual.

-¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto preocupada mientras recogía la foto y la guardaba en su bolso.

-Lo mismo…me paso a mi…- le dije tomando sus manos.

-AYYY…YA, SI TE VAS A BURLAR DE MI CON ESO, SERA MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS- dijo ella enojada y soltando algunas lágrimas.

-No…no me estas entendiendo...Ok...Siéntate y te explico- dije mientras nos sentábamos en una de las bancas de la plaza.

-Cuando yo tenía 4 años, estaba solo. Estaba llorando porque mi mama se había ido sin mí y no había regresado, así que llego esta señora, con cabello blanco hasta la cintura, unos lentes redondos, un tipo de vestido y una mochila de acampar, así que solo me miro con lastima, y me regalo un monito de peluche al que llame ¨hambo¨. Ella me cuido por 6 años, pero ella poseía una tiara mágica que la volvía malvada y podía controlar el hielo y la nieve- dije triste

-¿Enserio? Dijo ella un poco asustada, viejo, somos…como…iguales- dijo sorprendida, -Creí que nadie lo entendería pero tu…has vivido prácticamente lo mismo que yo…no pensé…- dijo ella mirándome a los ojos

-¿No crees que es raro…? que prácticamente hemos vivido lo mismo…no pensé que nadie lo entendería…-dijo Marcy.

Solo la tome ligeramente para no hacerle daño del cuello y la acerque a mí, luego le di un gran beso. Al fin encontré mi otra parte.

* * *

**_(NARRADOR)_**

La vida diaria de los chicos era demasiado triste últimamente, que llegaron al punto de no saber ni quienes eran en realidad, aunque no sabían que las cosas se iban a poner peor.

-Entonces…. ¿Qué hacemos Conde?- pregunto Hunson desesperado

-Pues que más…hay que separarlos- dijo el Conde Lee dando la respuesta más lógica, y al parecer tenía razón, separarlos era la única forma de prevenir la guerra, era eso… O que uno muriera…

-Pero...mi hija enserio es feliz con ese muchacho y el la quiera mucho…no como ese ingrato de Ash- dijo Hunson un poco enojado.

-Pero tenemos que…o que, ¿quieres que haya una guerra?- pregunto el conde

-No- respondió Hunson decidido

Marshall estaba muy contento al llegar a su casa, ya que haría lo que fuera para proteger a Marceline por que la quería más que a nadie en todo el mundo.

-Hola Marshall- se escuchó una voz que salió de la oscuridad de la casa e hizo que él se estremeciera.

-¿Papa?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el alterado y sorprendido a la vez.

-Hijo…tengo que decirte algo…- dijo el Conde algo nervioso.

-Tiene que ver con…Marceline Abadeer- volvió a decir el.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella? ¿Cómo es que sabes?- pregunto Marshall apuntándolo con las llaves de la casa.

-Tienes que dejarla ir…- dijo el conde cerrando los ojos ya que sabía lo doloroso que sería para él.

-¡¿Qué?! NO! JAMAS LO HARE…la amo papa- dijo Marshall con los ojos un poco llorosos.

A su papa le dolieron demasiado esas palabras, pero que más podía hacer el.

-Ok…tiene que ver… Con la…nocheosfera y la profecía…solo queremos prevenir la guerra hijo- dijo el Conde.

-¿Qué?...pero la profecía…solo es con el otro herede…- dijo Marshall ampliando los ojos. Solo tomo desesperadamente y empezó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado para otro y se dejó caer en el sillón bruscamente y se comenzó a alarmar.

-Yo soy el heredero de la nocheosfera- dijo Marshall aun sin poder creérselo.

-PAPA, ¿POR QUE NUNCA LO DIJISTE?- dijo el

-Pensé que jamás conocerías a Marceline- dijo el Conde, -Pero tienes que dejarla ir...la vida de todos está en tus manos- dijo el conde mientras se ocultaba entre de las sombras.

* * *

-Hola Marceline- dijo Marshall cabizbajo,

-Marshall ¿qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Marceline preocupada y tocándole la frente

-Hay algo que te tengo que decir- dijo triste.

-Que pasa…- dijo Marceline sospechando.

Marshall solo tomo un gran suspiro y la miro a los ojos, y dijo de la manera más fría que podía decírselo, -Lo siento…pero ya no puedo seguir con tigo…terminamos-

* * *

**Wow, bueno como dije, creo que algunos ya se le veían venir, bueno la canción se llama, ¨TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME¨ de Victoria Justice.**

**Espero sus cometarios y que les haya gustado, bueno, hasta el próximo capi**

**BYE :D**


	7. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

Mis queridos aventureros..se que no e aclualizado en ya mas de un mes

pero no crean que me he olvidado del fic..vere si lo puedo subir la proxima semana.

Necesito saber si le sigo al fic o le dejo alli ya que ahorita tambien estoy trabajando en un fan fic

de The Beatles..asi que diganme si aun le sigo a este ok..o subo tambien el de The Beatles.

Comenten por favor ok?

BYE :D


	8. Nota de la autora 2

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA 2:**

Hola mis aventureros...perdon por no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo ya,

pues aqui esta la explicacion: mi computadora se mojo y se borraron los archivos

y pues yo ya tenia todo escrito y esa fue una terrible noticia, asi que tendre q esperar

haste q me la entregen para recuperar los archivos, pero hare lo que pueda.

Una grandisima disculpa por

desepcionarlos enserio perdon :(


End file.
